Laharl
Laharl 'is the recurring character of the videogame series 'Disgaea'. Laharl is an arrogant and self centred demon who tries to have the same attitude as a typical demon. Though he is actually a half-demon because his mother is actually a human. Background Laharl is the son of the King known as King Kirchevskoy who is the ruler of the Nether World. But after two years of awakening of slumber, he quickly discovered that King Kirchevskoy was deceased and almost every single of vassals vanished-well most of them which turns out that they are taking Laharl's place rather obeying/serving the hour of darkness. Infuriated that his throne was taken by his vassals, Laharl tries to retake it with the help of Etna, who considered himself as the true overlord of the Nether World. Powers & Abilities *'Meteor Impact: 'Laharl jumps into deep space to find a meteor and then rides the meteor with it down towards his opponent. *'Blazing Knuckle: 'Laharl performs an upward jump and punches ground with his flame-infused knuckle. *'Overlord's Wrath: 'Creates dozens of massive red spheres akin to stars around the battlefield and then proceeds to converges them all onto the opponent following with a massive explosion. *'Fist Abilities: **'Triple Strike: '''Performs a three-punch combo. **'Side Out: 'Laharl raises two walls to either side with him, and then punches them down onto opponents. **'Double Shadow: 'Laharl creates a clone of himself and then proceeds to combo an opponent. **'Beast King: 'Laharl combos an opponent into the air and then suplexes to the ground so quick that they ignite and creates tremors upon impact. **'Aura Punch: 'Laharl sends the opponent flying into the moutain with his punches with enough force to have an explosion occur and creates shockwaves felt around the area. **'No Way Out: 'Clones self twice and and then uses one clone to punch an opponent into a small-sun like object and somehow effectively trap said opponent inside, then the other two clones punch the two huge stone pillars into the small sun-like object. **'Quintuple Shot: 'Laharl clones four times; then proceeds to combo his foes in the range of the attack then fires a multicoloured beam composed of energy. **'Big Bang: 'Laharl flies to the centre of the galaxy and then performs a punch onto his opponent so hard that it implodes upon the galaxy and the galaxy explodes. *'Sword Abilities: ' **'Blade Rush: 'Speedblitz his opponents with his speed and then proceeds to strike them with a sword. **'Hurricane Slash: 'Laharl creates a small tornado, then lift the opponent into the air and then slashes opponent down to the ground. **'Nether Slash: 'Laharl slashes his opponent and slows down the opponent's movements, and effectively slashes the opponent from a distance. **'Musuo Slash: 'Creates a shockwave with movement alone, then slashes with such intensity that the strikes is felt across the battlefield. **'Dark Night Slash: 'Laharl darkens the area and then fires triple crescent-shaped beams from the sword. **'Dimension Slash: 'Laharl jumps around the area and creates several portal-like openings around as a sword beam is fired from each one in a planet-busting attack. **'Sky Nine Slash: 'Laharl launches the opponent skyward, and then fires nine sword beams and finishes it with one final slash. **'Super Crosslord: 'Laharl wields a gigantic sword to impale his foes into a physical surface and then immobilises then Laharl finishes it all with a continent-busting slash in power. Equipment *'Yoshitsuna: '''Laharl is extremely skilled with the blade. Able to learn every sword abilities their is. It is considered to be the most rarest and the most powerful blade in the game, with base attack of 6000 and a rank 40 sword. It's strong enough to cut through large meteors. Feats Strength * His strength has been compared to Fuka, who can cut Earth in half with a Desco. * Strikes can hurt people who can tank Dark Death Evil Man's Gigantic Laser. * Can lift 100 tons of pure metal boxes effortlessly. * Like all high tiered demons, can causally destroy stars. * Can blow up Earth. * Can burn dust. * Can casually lift a gigantic 17.5 ton sword and can swing it like it was nothing. * With the very, very least of his punches, can shatter a continent. * Can rip raw meteors right out of air. * Can cause shockwaves with his bare fist that is strong enough to tear mountains apart. * With enough force, can crumble an entire galaxy and even the universe. Speed * Travels from star-to-star and destroys each one in the visible sky over the course of (supposedly) a few hours. * Able to dodge a lasers that can reach the galaxy's edge in just seconds. * Can move between planets so quickly that it looks like he's teleporting. *Can blitz his opponents being less than a blur. *Can jump into deep space and come back right down so fast before his opponents can even percieve what just happened. Durability * Can tank attacks that can destroy stars and even the galaxies. * Can casually get close to stars without any sort of visible pain or discomfort. * Has supposedly can tank multiple supernovas over the course of a few hours and just shrugs it off. *Endures multiple beat-downs from the likes of Etna and Flonne, who were said that they have similar power to him. *Has shown to survive his own continent and all the way to attacks that can destroy mutli-galaxies. Skill * Able to learn every fist skill. * Has 4 unique attacks. * Defeated Vyres, a mid-boss/dark adonis race. * Defeated the Disgeae two party by himself with ease. * Was crowned overlord of the Netherworld. Weaknesses * Very arrogant. * Has fears of busty woman. * Has been tamed by Etna and Flonee. Fun Facts Category:Male Characters Category:Characters Category:Chaotic Good Category:Anti-Heroes Category:Demons Category:Disgaea Category:JRPG Characters Category:Sword Users Category:Fire Users Category:Video Game Characters Category:Immortal Category:Completed Profiles Category:Explosives Users Category:Human Hybrids Category:Protagonists